Negative Illness
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: When Unikitty develops a Negative Illness she stops acting positive and her friends have to survive it for a week. With the help of Master Frown and Brock can they survive taking care of Unikitty or will they end up fighting? (Let's just hope they don't fight at all)
1. Sunday

"Yep, you have a fever." Spoke Dr. Fox.

"Princess, I told you not to play in the rain without your raincoat." Scolded Richard.

"So what? I was probably bound to get sick anyway." Said Unikitty in a rude tone.

"Dont be rude, Princess." Richard scolded once again.

Unikitty just rolled her eyes at the brick.

"Is it just me or is she acting mean?" Hawkodile whispered to his friends

"I can hear you. Your voice isn't exactly quiet. So keep it down I'm trying to rest and it's annoying to hear your loud voice." Unikitty complained.

"Yeah, she's definitely acting mean." Replied Richard.

"Let me check this is my lab." Dr. Fox said as she heads down to the lab by a hole in the floor beneath the rug.

"How many of those does she have?" Asked Richard.

"Too many to count." Replied Hawkodile

Dr. Fox finally comes back up.

"So I have good news and bad news." Dr. Fox spoke.

"The bad news is that Unikitty has a disease called "Negative Illness" Luckily it's not contagious." Dr. Fox announced.

"And the good news?" Hawkodile asked.

"It should be gone after a week." Dr. Fox said.

"Wow, a week of Unikitty being negative this is just gonna be fun," Richard said sarcastically.

"Cheer up Rick how hard can it be?"

2 hours later.

"You're all so slow hurry up with my soup and water!" Unikitty yelled.

Dr. Fox hurries to her room with the soup and water.

"Great now the soup is hot! I can't eat this!" Unikitty complained as she spilled the soup on Dr. Fox.

2 more hours later.

"It's too cold!" Unikitty shouted.

Richard turned the thermostat up.

"Now it's too hot!" Unikitty shouted again.

Richard turned it down again.

"Great. Now it's too cold again!" Unikitty screamed.

"Can't you do anything right?" Unikitty asked Richard as she jumped out of bed and turned it to the middle shoving Richard out the way.

Richard then goes down to the lab where he sees Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox

"We saw what happened." Spoke Hawkodile.

"Is it just me or is Negative Unikitty a pain?" Richard asked.

"She's a pain. She spilled soup on me because it was hot. Soup is supposed to be hot!" Dr. Fox yelled.

"She yelled at me after I accidentally spilled water on her rug then proceed to chase me as Rage Kitty," Hawkodile told them.

"She yelled at me when I asked if she could read me a story." Puppy corn said looking like he was about to cry.

"I think this Negative has gone on long enough and the day isn't even over," Richard said

"I think I know who we need to call," Richard spoke.

"Master Frown." Richard, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile said in sync.

"Pizza!" Puppy corn shouted happily

"I guess we have time to order pizza too," Richard spoke.

After 2 phone calls and one delicious hot pizza later...

"In here!" Master Frown yelled knocking at the door Richard rushed to open it.

"Thanks for c-"

Before Richard could finish Master Frown just walked right on in with Brock and Feebee behind them carrying what looked like their luggage.

"Thanks, Feebee," Brock said.

"Anything for the King of the Flowers!" Feebee replied.

"Told you lying was helpful." Master Frown whispered to Brock. Brock just rolled his eyes at the doom lord.

"I and Brock are gonna have the lab."

"Im afraid that room is unavailable," Richard told them.

"Well just take your room then." Master Frown said.

They rush down to his room.

Richard sighs. "I'll guess I'll just sleep on the couch again." Thought Richard.

At Night with Brock and Master Frown.

"This is the room right?" Master Frown asked as they were about to sneak in Unikitty's room.

"Seems like it," Brock replied.

"What does the article say to do?" Master Frown asked Brock.

"I couldn't find one that said how to get the disease but just do the opposite of what this article says about how not to get it." Brock Answered.

Master Frown grabs the phone and sneaks into Unikitty's room.

He puts Frown sparkles all across the room.

He does a lot of the stuff the article says not to do For example he puts on sad music.

Finally, He exits the room and returns to Richard's room careful not to wake Richard up on the way down.


	2. NOT A UPDATE IMPORTANT

Before I start this post please go to the Fanfiction Help Fourm Desk and read the post called "Warning."

Be careful. This person is known for being on Invader Zim Category and blaming others. I got a story from a guest and is guessing it's them.

Be careful. They may be in this category. Be safe and be careful.

Remember. They will try to frame registered users. Don't trust whoever this person is and make a alt account in case.


End file.
